A conventional electromagnetic relay is disclosed in a Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1) listed below. The disclosed electromagnetic relay is a polarized electromagnetic relay that intends to reducing power consumption during operation and to improve resetting movement of a movable iron core by providing a permanent magnet with the iron core.